Snorkel Zombie
Snorkel Zombies are zombies that are able to hide and progress underwater in the pool, avoiding hits from all except lobbed-shot plants. They will come up to eat any plants in their way; this is the only time they're vulnerable to normal shots. It is the twelfth Zombie you will encounter in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac Entry Snorkel Zombie Snorkel zombies can swim underwater. Toughness: low Special: submerges to avoid attacks Only appears in the pool Zombies don't breathe. They don't need air. So why does Snorkel Zombie need a snorkel to swim underwater? Answer: peer pressure. Overview Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Strategy Aside from forcing them to come up to eat plants, there are several ways to kill Snorkel Zombies; they can be hit while underwater by lobbed-shot (catapult) plants still or killed by Instant Kills such as Tangle Kelps, Doom-Shrooms, (Once Woken up by Coffee Beans,) and others.The easiest way to combat them is by placing a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin on a Lily Pad. When surfaced they act like regular Ducky Tube Zombies, so they shouldn't be too hard to kill, also you can use a Snow Pea to slow him down. Zombiquarium Mini-game In the Mini-game Zombiquarium, the Plants vs Zombies version of Insaniquarium, (another Popcap game) the player spends 5 Sun to feed Brains (up to three can be in the tank at a time) to the Snorkel Zombies, which produce Sun in turn. The player can also use Sun to buy more zombies or to buy the Trophy and win the level. Just make sure to feed the zombies every couple of minutes; to tell when they are hungry you can keep a brain floating in the tank and wait until they swim towards it. They will turn green when they get hungry and will die if you don't feed them quickly. Trivia * The Snorkel Zombie shouldn't be able to sink with armfloats on, but still he does it. * The Snorkel Zombie never appears on the Fog levels of Adventure Mode. This is likely to avoid making the Fog levels too troublesome. *Although being dead, therefore not having to breathe, he wears a snorkel, apparentley due to 'peer pressure'. *The Snorkel Zombie will still do it's bubbling animation underwater even if it's in the middle of a Lily Pad. *The Snorkel Zombie is one of the five zombies that have eyewear, the others being the new Dancing Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Newspaper Zombie and the Pogo Zombie. *If you kill him when he is underwater, only his head will fall off and his body will not be shown. He also does not degrade. *If he bites a Garlic, it will not make a disgusted face, but it will make the 'bleh' sound and move to another lane. *The Snorkel Zombie is the only Zombie that produces Sun (in Zombiquarium). *He has an "I ♥ brains" shirt on. *On the PC version, after he eats a plant, he speeds up, most likely frightened. *The Snorkel Zombie is one of the Zombies NOT allowed in Vs. mode, for an obvious reason (can't submerge in grass/pavement, so it would be senseless to have it available since VS. Mode is always the day setting). The other Zombies NOT available in Vs. mode are the Imp, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Zombie Bobsled Team, Backup Dancer and Dr. Zomboss. Category:Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Pool Category:Zombies with small form Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with Items Category:Zombies with Almanac Entries Category:Low Strength Zombies